As a related condition for the object of the invention the normal implementation of arranging the regulator at the load is to be dispensed in order to avoid the additional power losses or faults which occur there when a linear regulator or switched-mode regulator is used. Thus the object is achieved by a regulator with sensor lines.
In the book “Halbleiter-Schaltungstechnik” (“Semiconductor Circuit Technology”), by U. Tietze and Ch. Schenk, 8th revised edition 1986, a voltage regulator with sensor connections is described on page 529. In this case the voltage at a load arranged at a physically remote location is kept constant by a voltage regulator. So that the voltage drop at the resistors of the lines can be taken into account, sensor connections are provided at the load which are connected to the voltage regulator via sensor lines to measure the voltage.
FIG. 1 reproduces this type of voltage regulator 1 for a physically remote load 2 with a load resistor 3. The load 2 is connected via lines with line resistors 4 as well as the sensor lines 5 to the voltage regulator 1. The voltage regulator 1 features a constant voltage source 6 which is connected to the non-inverting input of an operational amplifier (OP) 7. The center of the voltage divider 8 connected to the sensor lines 5 is connect ed to the inverting input of the operational amplifier 7. The output of the operational amplifier 7 is connected to a voltage source 9 which can be regulated for example through a transistor for setting the voltage for the load 2.